Forever, My Love
by KuroBakura
Summary: Thor and Loki have a hot day date to go swimming at the Water Spring in the castle. Suddenly, the day goes from wonderful to embarrassing (to Loki it is). Also, it's their 3rd month anniversary. What will happen? Will their parents discover their secret relationship? You'll have to read to find out :) 17 rating
1. Kissing and Blushing

_**Chapter 1**_

Thor and Loki were walking to the water room in the castle. It's so hot outside today so they decided to go cool off for a while. Today is also their 3rd month anninversary. For 5 excruciating minutes, they couldn't be a lovey-dovey couple during the walk. When they finally got the room, they quickly rushed inside and locked the door.

"Woo! That was tough!" Thor said. Loki started to laugh.

"What?" Thor asked.

"That was tough for the mighty Thor?" Loki asked. Thor walked over to him and kissed Loki's cheek.

"When it comes to you, I'm one of the biggest pussycats know to man." Thor said, smiling. Loki looked up and Thor and kissed him, which let to them making out for a few minutes. It started to very hot so they stopped. Loki sat down on the ground and sighed.  
>"God. It's hot in here. ...Thor! Where are you-?" Loki asked as Thor saw something. He opened a little window that let some outside air in.<p>

"THOR?! Are you crazy?! People might-!" Loki was cut off by Thor walking back.

"Don't worry, It doesn't lead to anything that lets people hear. I've been in here before, remember?" Thor explained. Loki blushed a pinkish red. Thor lifted up him up off the floor.

"We better get in the water before we get sick." Thor said.

"Yes." Loki said. As they got undressed to change into something to swim in, Loki couldn't look away. Thor's bare chest was making Loki's mind go nuts.  
>"His bare chest. And muscles...I'm such a lucky guy." Loki thought. Suddenly, Loki heard Thor's voice.<p>

"Hey, aren't you gonna get undressed, too?" he asked. Loki blushed harder, not realized Thor saw what was happening.

Yes, sexy, I mean, Thor." Loki said, flustered as he took off his top, fast. Thor giggled.

"You're so adorable when you blush, by the way." Thor told Loki, which made Loki blush an even darker red. Both returned to getting undressed. Loki looked over one more time. Thor was only in a thin layer of undergarment. His bulge was huge, which was causing Loki to get an erection. Not even looking down, as he was trying to off his own pants, when he got one leg out, he suddenly started to lose his balance.

"Whoa!" Loki shouted as he tried to get his footing but he tripped on his pants and started falling in to the water!

"Dammit!" Loki said as his body hit the water. Thor jumped in and helped Loki out of the water to hold the edge. Thor held him up to make sure he was okay and to help get excess water out. After the ordeal was over, Thor went back underwater to retrieve Loki's pants. Loki laid his head on the edge, in embarrassment. He felt a pair of arms hug him and kiss the back of his head.


	2. Loki's Chaos

_**Chapter 2**_

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, but...I'm so embarrassed. I just looked like an idiot in front of you." Loki answered. Thor lifted up Loki's head by his chin and kissed him again.

"Aw, hun. Don't worry. It happens. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." Thor told Loki. Loki turned around and hugged him.

" I hope I didn't ruin our swimming date." Loki said, worried.

"Nah." Thor said, laying his head on top of his. They embraced the hug for a minute. Thor felt something poking him but he didn't want to ruin this wonderful hug. When they let go, Thor turned to do some swimming. As he began to swim around, Loki looked down. As he looked back up his eyes widens. Then he looked back down and again.

"Dammit! " Loki said. His erection was showing through his now wet undergarments.

"If only Thor didn't have this effect on me where I get like this around him quickly, I wouldn't be so nervous right now." Loki looked up and though. Then, remembering Thor can swim underwater, he hide his bulge. Thor swam back to where Loki was and stopped to take a break.

"You haven't swam yet?" Thor said, puzzled.

"Not yet. I was still adjusting to the water." Loki answered but was lying. He didn't want to Thor to know he has an erection at this very moment.

"Okay. I'll wait here til you're ready." Thor said, leaning back. After a few minutes, Loki was ready.

"Hey, babe, want to have a race?" Loki asked.

"Sure! From where to where?" Thor asked. Loki felt happy when Thor called him "babe".

"From east to west and back." Loki said.

"Got it. Lets do this!" Thor said, with excitement. They got into position and waited on the count of 3.

"3...2...1...GO!" Loki exclaimed. Both of them were off to a great start. Loki was ahead by a few inches. He looked back and saw Thor's hot body moving under the water. As Loki looked up, he mumbled "oh shit". He stopped before he hit wall. He took a breath and swam back. In the end, Loki won by a few inches. Thor was proud of his boyfriend.  
>I'm so glad that Loki is not afraid to date me because we are brothers. Even, though, we aren't related, we have been brother for almost our entire lives. I feel so blessed ." Thor thought.<p> 


	3. The Gift That Seals Their Love

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hey, congrats! You did awesome, babe!" Thor said, high-fiving Loki. Suddenly, started to cry. Loki looked down so Thor couldn't his tears.

"Loki, hun? What's wrong?" Thor said, hugging him.

"I feel like such a stupid boyfriend. All I have been doing on our anniversary is fucking up! And, all because of you being so sexy that I can't control my mind or body. I love you inside and out but I'm not used to this as we are adults now. I do not know what you see in me..." Loki confessed. Thor kissed him and looked into his eyes.

"You're not stupid and nothing has gone wrong about today. I love you and your quirkiness. I understand how you feel and what you're going through. You're very sexy yourself. I hide my erections so I do not make you uncomfortable. Every day with you is amazing. I'm thankful that you do not think this is weird." Thor said. Loki smiled and hugged him. He put his hands on Thor's chest.

"I'm happy that I'm with you as well." Loki said. As soon as after he said that, a mysterious light formed from Thor's chest. Loki couldn't look away from it. It lasted about a minute then stopped. Loki looked away and blinked a few times.

"What was that?"" Loki thought. Suddenly, he looked back down and gasped. Where Thor's heart was, there was now a tattoo that said "Belongs to Loki" on it. Loki saw Thor smiling, as if he knew about this.

"Do you do this for me?" Loki asked.

"Yes and it's true. My heart belongs to you. Happy anniversary." Thor said. Loki put this arms around Thor and passionately kissed him for a good few minutes. After a minute of figuring out what to do next, they decided to get out of the spring, get dressed & something to eat. Thor got out first to close the window. As Loki was getting dressed, Thor notice Loki smiling happily and not nervously.

"I'm to see you happy again." he said to Loki.

"With you, I'm always happy, sweetheart." Loki answered back, touching Thor's right cheek. As Thor was looking at something. Loki was doing something sneaky. He looked down at some something shiny on his hand. It was a ring with a lighting bolt on it.

"What's this?" Thor asked, starting to cry. Loki held Thor's hand.

"I was trying to come up with a gift to give you and I decided this was the gift I want to make and give you." Loki said.

"You made this? For me?" said Thor, teary-eyed. Loki held Thor in his arms.

"Yes. I kept practicing until it was perfect enough for my mighty Thor." Loki explained. Thor put his head on Loki's left shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you. It's the best gift I have ever gotten. I love you so much." Thor said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Loki replied. As they left the spring and walking to the kitchen, Thor stopped and leaned over to Loki.

"You are my true love." Thor whispered quietly.

"You are mine, too." Loki whispered as well. They both looked to make sure the coast was clear. After confirming it was, they held hands and started walking again.

"Until we die, you will my whole life. Always and forever, my love." Thor said. 

Fin


End file.
